youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Mike
Mihai Lilian Nichiforeac, better known online as Mike (also known as MrGameviewers), is a Moldavian video-gamer who plays a popular Japanese card game called Yu-Gi-Oh! in different ways: Dueling Network, YGOPRO, Real Life, Dawn Of A New Era, Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force 3, 5, 6. The game is based on duels which can be won by getting your opponent's LPs to 0 by any mean. He shows different deck profiles, strategies, duels and stuff based on Yu-Gi-Oh!. As he wrote in his channel description, he began it with a lot of walkthroughs for the newest games not knowing that it's hard to get views even by doing that. After 3 months, he decides to leave his previous projects and walkthroughs not giving him any profits and began posting Yu-Gi-Oh! videos, as he reveals in his videos it was his hobby, and a nice thing to spend free time. Later he started to have many fans which were fond of Yu-Gi-Oh! as well and subbing to him making him very happy as he congratulates all of his subs for reaching 100, so that change was succesful for him. He managed to get a lot of views . Partnership In one of his commentaries he was saying that he applyed for partnership wih TGN network and he waits for their response, other things are unknown. Yu-Gi-Oh! After becoming his main project, this game brought him many subscribers and a lot of views, likes, favourites.He plays more YGOPRO, editing his videos and putting Yu-Gi-Oh! show based music in it by making the video more interesting, in his new videos he uses sometimes enetertaining Yu-Gi-Oh! based thumbnails which he was provided with. In Dueling Network he tries to impress with many combos, deck profiles and duels, as he missplays something he tells that in the description and makes an excuse for that. Tag Force is a series being played by him at the moment, making his own character in the game with his YouTube name and dueling NPCS, which have their own stories. He managed to finish Tag Force 6 Yusei's Story and goes for 5 by saying that he will lately return back to 6. MrGameviewers began a series with a friend named Alex dueling alongside him or tagging with him in YGOPRO Tag Mode,where they duel and make some combinations beetwen decks and skills impressing the fans. Although is unknown if the series will continue since YGOPRO servers are off, being called (MrGameviewers and Alex) ULTRA TEAM. Another of his series being developed at this moment is Dueling Network in which he duels a guy named Gobblez who he reffers to as pal the majority of times. They duel and chat saying funny things and making fun of each other ending as a fierce battle, where the loser at the end screams that he will get his revenge. At the moment only 1 episode is out, others being unknown when will be posted. These series are named (ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN) PewDiePie In many of his early videos he says a lot of things about the popular YouTube star PewDiePie which seems to be one of his favourite YouTuber which he respects as seen in his feed by liking most of PewDiePie's new videos, even making Omegle videos about him. Games Currently playing * Dawn Of A New Era * Dueling Network * YGOPRO * Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force 6 (Completed) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force 5 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force 3 Played * Alan Wake * Alan Wake's American Nightmare (Completed) * Assassin's Creed Revelations (Completed) * Assassin's Creed Brotherhood * Batman Arkham City (Completed) * Battlefield 3 * Battlefield Bad Company 2 * Binary Domain * Crysis 2 * Darksiders * FIFA 12 * Ghost Recon Future Soldier * Happy Wheels * Mass Effect 3 * Max Payne 3 * Mirror's Edge * Need For Speed: The Run * Shaun White Skateboarding * Star Wars: Republic Heroes * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2 * Syndicate * The Witcher 2: Assassins Of Kings Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Moldavian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers